Medieval Times : Deidara's story
by iBrokenEmotion
Summary: Well, my friend Hailey had been telling me and telling me and telling me to write this. She, just as well, is also writing a medieval story of the Akatsuki. :3 rate, comment, subscribe.. all's up to you but be sure to E N J O Y


**CHAPTER ONE**

**The Carnival Procession**

I gazed out of the cart, peeking at the vivid scenery and the ever-changing sky. The last time I had looked out, it had been around dawn. Now, it was the evening, and the sun made the entire day bright and tragically hot. Yet we were making good time, and as Orochimaru had said, our little band of outcasts should arrive to the town and it's festival by sunset. I climbed along the edge of the moving cart, lightly throwing myself up into the coach's driving seat. Orochimaru and Tobi looked at me, Orochimaru smiling while keeping the horses on their way.

Tobi is a strange, mysterious kind of guy. He is cheeky, yet his temper can switch in seconds to an angry, nasty man. I was the newest to the group, and I worked alongside them willingly. "So, Deidara-chan, how is the rest of the group doing? We've been on the road all day and night, yet I haven't heard much from any of you." Tobi's question was casual, yet I could feel his eyes borring into me from behind his mask. "Well, Sasori is fine, he hasn't said much the entire trip. Merely has been owrking on one of his puppets."

"And Sasuke?" Orochimaru's odd, snake-like gaze unnerved me a tad, but I felt I'd have to answer, anyway. "Well, Sasuke-chan has spoken with me some, yet I think we're all thinking about the same thing. Hmm." Orochimaru turned back to the horses, the reigns in his hands. "Well," he looked at me through the corner of his eye, "what is it that's been on your minds then, eh?" Turning his attention back to the horses, he clicked the reigns as the horses attempted to stop.

I let out a breath, thinking of a way to word it. "Well.." I hestitated, "its just that, we always go to random places; expecting for them to pay us and admire our skill and skits. We all worked for a while as assassins and thieves, no doubt. I was even a bomb-for-hire-" "So, Deidara-chan, what is it you are trying to say, hmm Deidara?" Tobi's sarcastic tone cut me off, also making me realize that he might not agree with my point. "Well, what I guess I'm trying to say is, that, we never have a permanent job. Even our little mini-procession cart isn't a well enough job for too long. Hmm."

I saw Orochimaru bite his lip, and then the two exchanged a reluctant glance. Feeling stupid, I began to get up. "Well, Deidara, it would appear you all are thinking well. So," where Orochimaru ended, Tobi began, "we wish to discuss this idea. Go rest in the cart, it will only be a few more hours before we make it to town." Had I heard what I thought I had heard? Well, this was good. Maybe, we could find a decent job or place to stay in the new town. Either way, I hopped over the little bench, a smirk tugging at the edges of my lips.

Nimbly climbing the side of the coach ro the back opening, I slipped into the cluttered space. "So, how'd it go?" I looked to Sasuke, and he too had an odd smile upon his face. I looked to Sasori, he had a quizzical expression, also wondering. "Well!" I turned my attention back to Sasuke's question, "We may actually have a decent place to stay soon." I heard Sasori sigh in joy, and heard a little chuckle from Sasuke. "Yet, I take it we're gonna have a busy show, eh? 'Cuz they said to get some rest. Hmm."

Crossing the little space, I picked a little cushion off the boards and lay down on one of the benches. "So, Deidara-chan.." Opening one eye, I looked at Sasuke, "Hai?" He pulled one corner of his lip into a grin, "Pass me that cushion by your foot; I guess I'll nap as well." I felt my face pull into a grin, and found myself reaching for the pale blue cushion on the ground. Tossing it to him, I layed back down. "Thanks Deidara."

"You infants.. I can't wait until you learn its not just fun and games," peeking through one eye, I looked at Sasori as he spoke, "yet ignorance is bliss. So, I guess you could say we prefer you two to remain young and confused for now.." I exchanged a look with Sasuke, yet then closed my eyes again. _Hopefully I won't have to learn what exactly Sasori-kun is telling us. Sometimes, he just bugs the shit out of me with his 'I'm forever youthful' bull-shit. I'm gonna laugh when he gets older. _"Hmm.."

"You're thinking about something, Deidara." Sasori muttered softly, recognizing my usual grunt. "Oh, its nothing of your concern Sasori-chan." Well, not _yet_ anyway.

As my mind began to drift, I distinctly heard the rattle of our cart wheels, Sasori's needle and the soft clank of wood, Sasuke's light breathing, and occasional murmurs from up front or a bird outside. After awhile, my mind began to fade.. Drifting further and further into sleep.. Until.. I felt it's gentle embrace as it took me away from my endless thoughts.


End file.
